


A game of shogi between the gods

by Amidamaru88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amidamaru88/pseuds/Amidamaru88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea for this fic after reading Destiny is a Hazy thing by Calanor, check it out it's much better then mine, I wanted to do something similar to it and along the way a lot of things changed with what will happen, it still has some things in common with it so don't be to surprised by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of shogi between the gods

I do not own Naruto, If I did he would have met Erza.  
Talk now – normal talk  
What now – normal thoughts  
Speak – biju, higher being talk  
Listen – biju, higher being thoughts  
Chapter 1 : Rig Veda 10:129

A female figure wrapped in darkness with red pupil eyes looked at the sight before her, a projection of the world lay before her, with a few white dots littered around the world in different places. The woman smiled as she approached the projection, the darkness shrouded her face only showing her red eyes that studied the projection intensely, before she spoke in a suave voice.  
"The world what a wonderful place, mortals, ascended beings, gods and even those pitiful so called greater creatures all have their own plans for what is to come, but the future is not set in stone my dear foolish little friends, and as it often occurs something happens and plans go awry. Life cannot be controlled, the world will not bend to your machinations, the world can change, the world will change", her tone became firm "and your plans will go awry".  
Her arms emerged from the darkness towards the projection and red lighting bolts flew from her palms towards it, the image slowly rippled at first before violently rippling and then settling back to normal. "It is done, chaos shall return to the world, and now" she smiled, "to see how things progress, and to see who shall become my pawns for the game that is to unfold."

 

* * *

  
**Years later**

  
A small table with two chairs near it and a shogi board upon it could be seen with a small white globe of light above as it shed light upon the darkness that surrounded it, as far as the eye could see the darkness seemed to spread with no end in sight. Out of the pitch darkness a figure slowly emerged as the darkness received her features became visible. The figure was a woman with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair that reached to her lower back, she had red pupils and was wearing an elegant dark red kimono tied with a black sash around her waist. She neared the table with the shogi board on it, _that old fool has been a useful pawn, and he has made good use of those eyes I gave him, but now the time has come for the last player of this game to awaken and join us_. The woman raised one of her hands above the board and from it a red energy emerged and was quickly absorbed by the board and its pieces, as soon as this occured she withdrew her hand from the board.  
 _For what it is worth I am sorry for the pain that is to come, but he must awaken, the others are making their moves and the time grows ever shorter, even those two stir in their tombs._ The shogi board flashed red for a moment. _It is done and now the last player shall join the game. I hope you can build your forces fast enough as you will need them._

 

* * *

  
**Konoha, November, 4 years after the Kyuubi attack**

  
Izaemon Tōdō looked at the drink in his hand and scowled, a good deal of the bar patrons had gone home by now, the atmosphere in the bar was still the same, the smell of sake and cigars permeated the air. He drank a bit more from his drink before he placed it on the table and he retrieved a cigar from one of the pockets of his jacket and lit it, quickly inhaling hoping that it would calm him down even for just a moment. He rubbed his forehead with his free hand and thought about what had brought him to he bar today so early, his thoughts had taken a darker turn as of late, he had better control over his thoughts normally and would just bury them deep down in a dark whole, but something just seemed to keep digging them back up and throwing them in his face. They now drifted to the Kyuubi jinjuriki, w _hy is it still alive? even after all it’s cost us it isn’t dead. Heck who believes all the bullshit about kunais and scrolls, oh there are a few of those guys who claim that it’s the same thing, but the Kyuubi is a huge demon, that isn’t a mindless kunai, it’s mind alone is probably bigger then a fucking house, it’s head sure as damn was, how could a kid ever stand up to it? Rumors about how the other hosts were taken over by their monsters are all over the place, and if those things are weaker than the Kyuubi then who knows what the Kyuubi has already done and we just don’t know it_. He quickly took another sip of his drink and brought his cigaret back to his lips, he scratched his head, for some reason it felt like he had an itch of sorts that wouldn’t leave him alone.

  
 _What if this is how the kid felt when the Kyuubi began to work him over, it probably already has the kid trapped in his own body, and the Kyuubi is using him like a damn Suna puppet, I just know it, I bet I would do everyone a favor if I got rid of it, his eyes widened, yes, I would avenge everyone and end the kid’s torment._ A small smile broke out across his face, slowly the itch seemed to be disappearing. _Yes the kid’s parents are probably waiting for him on the other side hoping that someone like me would free their son and help to reunite them, they would thank me when we meet up on the other side._ If I die then at least I could meet everybody on the other side with a smile on my lips knowing that they would welcome me with open arms and smiles on their faces because of what I did.

  
Izaemon poured himself another drink and took a sip of it as he finished his cigar and placed it in the ash tray on his table near one of the empty sake bottles. He remembered the night the Kyuubi attacked, he and his friends all lived in a building complex and he had left his home to buy groceries and some sweets his girlfriend Momo had wanted, my sweet petite little Momo, with her brown eyes and black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When he had left their apartment, she was in her pajamas, a plain kimono, with her hair tied in a loose ponytail and drawing a painting for one of their friends as a present. Everything fell apart that night, his beloved Momo had a sprained ankle and could barely move, so she was put on medical leave until it healed and she had decided to focus on her painting, his childhood friend Kira and his wife Mai had just returned home with their first child, little Toki, she had her father’s blond hair and her mother’s onxy colored eyes, everything seemed to be going so right with his life, he had a lover, good friends, his career was looking up, he had made some connections that he could call in later when he needed it.

  
And then it all went to shit and his beloved Momo and his friends were all gone, the Kyuubi appeared right in the district where he lived and it was there that the creature did the most damage, entire buildings leveled, the fires that started burning that night were only extinguished in the morning. His beloved Momo died, Mia and little Toki as well, his friend Kira had fallen into a coma because of his injuries and he was the one to give him the news about the loss of his wife and child when he had woken up. His childhood friend never recovered, the man fell into a depression and two years later he took his own life. Izaemon took another sip of his drink as he gritted his teeth, at least his head seemed clearer now, he took another sip for his friends. Most of his friends died that night, the few that lived weren’t in the village that night, but had lost loved ones as well, they had asked for justice for the death the Kyuubi jinjuriki but they were denied. _Why can’t people understand that Konoha doesn’t need the fucking thing, we’ve never needed a jinjuriki and we’ve never had one either, we stand as the strongest amongst the five great nations without any demons on our side unlike those other pieces of trash, Konoha stands above such lowly pathetic things. Yes I’l do it!_

  
He slammed his drinking glass down on the table causing several empty bottles to fall off the table and he got up and exited the bar, as he began to make his way to the orphanage, he saw the small cracks on the buildings around, he wondered briefly why he never paid them any attention before now, but then he shook his head, he had a mission to accomplish and a threat to end. Izaemon felt the cold evening wind brush against him and the dust on the road seemed to be blown towards him by the wind. He looked up and noticed how dark clouds filled the sky. _A storms coming eh? perfect it can help cover my tracks better this way._  
________________________________________  
A small blue eyed little boy sat alone in his room, or at least that’s what it was called, it was in fact an old closet that had been emptied out and he had been told to sleep there, the air was dank, at the pain on the walls was chipped, small nails and bolts could still be found from where they held shelves not long ago. A few torn and dirty blankets was what he had to sleep on and to cover himself with, he used a small pillow to rest his head, his teary eyes locked on the corner where what little clothes he had lay. He and the other orphans had returned from the park not long ago were the caretakers of the orphanage had left him alone again, he had played with sticks and stones as no one wanted to play with him or share their toys with him. He tightened his hold on his pillow, the caretakers never let him play with the other children they wouldn’t let him sleep in the same room as the other children either. Why, why do they hate me? I wish the old man with the funny hat would come by more often.  
He had seen how the others were treated, he had seen how the children with parents seemed to be so happy, how the other children had friends and yet he was always denied that. The caretakers always gave him what was left of the food, they didn’t let him play with the toys they had around the orphanage and had told the other children not to play with him, they did what they could to keep him away from the others, even the slightest bump against someone, even if the other person was responsible would cause him to be thrown and locked into his room as punishment.  
The only people that were kind to him were Tai and his little sister but they had gotten adopted not long ago after arriving at the orphanage, and even then the others picked on him for speaking to him, he wished he could have gone with Tai and his little sister, Kari had always smiled when he made funny faces. He had looked for them around the playgrounds and on the streets, but never found them again, at least he managed to meet someone nice, a bun haired girl dressed in some red cloths, he had only meet her a few times after that, times that where more precious to him than anything. The girl never said where she lived or why her own clothes seemed to get dirtier and dirtier when they meet again, but he saw how her eyes changed over time, they started to resemble his own.  
Naruto closed his eyes and hoped that he could dream of a better world, perhaps he would meet her again tomorrow, as he wrapped his torn blanket around himself, he heard the door to his room open, he hoped the caretakers didn’t want punish him for something else, however to his shock he quickly found a hand pressed against his mouth as he himself was brutally lifted of his bed. As he found himself leaving the orphanage he noticed no one seemed to come out to help him, he tried to free himself but however was holding him was too strong, things become a blur as he seemed to move faster and faster, he could only hope that whatever happened would end quickly.  
________________________________________  
Sixteen year old Anko Mitarashi sighed as she ran alongside her team, the wind had picked up and storm clouds had rolled in, it looked like it would start raining any moment, at least they only had a few more checkpoints on their patrol route around the Forest of Death, something that irked her, the patrols weren’t as serious as before and parts of the wall surrounding the forest had fallen into disrepair. She slowed down a bit to match her teammates speed, one of her teammates, Shin Inaho, the son of an important merchant in Konoha had bragged about his great speed and skill and how patrol duty inside the village seemed beneath them, or at least him, now though he was trailing behind.  
She sighed once more, it had been three years since her former sensei’s betrayal and her return to the village, time that she liked to think she had proven her loyalty to the village, sadly that wasn’t the case for some people who still thought she could be a double agent, planted by the traitor.  
When she had been thirteen years old her former sensei had turned traitor and left the village but not before taking her and another nine people on a training trip, that ended with him marking them all with a new seal he had created, she was the only one to survive out of the group. She didn’t know how long she had been held in a base to be studied or how long it took her until she later managed to break out of that place and return to Konoha, the rest of that year she spent under observation in Konoha, having her mind read by Yamanaka’s and going threw interrogations to make sure she was loyal. Ah hell the Yamanaka probably know the inside of my head better than I do by now, heck they wouldn’t let me back on active duty if they thought I would be a spy.  
Anko had done a string of missions to help redeem her image and save her career, the special jounin rank she was going to receive had taken a monumental effort on her part that culminated with her doing an S class mission, she shuddered to think what it would take to advance further, and yet Shin had graduated later then her and advanced faster thanks to his connections, she beat him on the number of mission done and on skills.  
The Hokage had believed that she was innocent and had aided her, but a few times it just seemed like he was stringing her along. Her stealth and infiltration skills were her best skills and even amongst the best in the village, she wasn’t sure she would ever get to teach her skills to an apprentice or a team, something that she wanted. No matter what people said about Orochimaru the man had been a good teacher, though he had perverted the relationship between teacher and student using it for his own goals. She had seen the traitor as a father figure and a role model in many ways, her own parents died when she was young and she had no other living relatives.  
After her experience with the traitor she knew now what a teacher should be and what one should do, for her a teacher did more then just teach a particular subject, a teacher needed to guide students to ask the proper questions and not be so concerned with the one right answer. A teacher need to be able to differentiate instruction, provide quality lessons, and allow for students choice in matters of research and assessment. A teacher needed to be able to handle challenging students and to challenge students all at the same time. Being a teacher was so much more involving than just the physical act of teaching. Being a teacher meant being involved as a learner, it meant being a life-long learner and a curious soul. A teacher needed to serve as a role model for the students and if a teacher did not continually learned and adapted then they couldn’t expect their students to just acquire those skills. It was a sacred bond that was to be cherished, for some of the students the teacher could become an important figure in their life, like Orochimaru had become a father figure. She wanted to make sure that kind of relationship wasn’t stained like hers had been.  
As Anko moved forward she heard a small noise right before the sound of thunder filled her ears.  
"Did you hear that noise before the thunder?" Daisuke Ono asked, the third member of her team and fellow chunin.  
"It was just the wind, don’t worry about it let’s just finish this damn boring patrol already, the weather’s going bad and I don’t want to get stuck in the rain." Shin told them in an annoyed tone of voice.  
Anko gritted her teeth, this guy wouldn’t had survived Orochimaru’s training, heck even the training when the war curriculum was still used at the academy. "I heard it as well, it sounded like someone was shouting."  
Daisuke nodded his head, "I think it’s up ahead, well find out soon enough."  
"Oh come on it’s just the bloody wind." Shin commented in a now exasperated tone of voice.  
As they neared their check point the a man’s voice could be heard and became more and more clear, after a few more steps the reached their check point, one of the gates to the Forest of Death, and saw that it was wide open from the outside. Each team member pulled out a kunai and headed towards the gate to enter the forest, Anko cast a glance towards the gate, the lock was rusty and on the ground, damn it.  
Once the team entered the forest they noticed a blond haired man holding a kunai in his right hand with his back towards them that looked to be breathing heavily and a small child on the ground in front of the man, the child looked beaten and bloodied.  
The man turned towards them and they could see the insane look he had in his eyes and a grim smile on his face.  
"I’m going to kill it once and for all, his parents will thank me, they can be together and the others will be able to rest peacefully. He began scratching his head with his left arm. And their voices will finally stop then. Will you help me?" He asked letting go of his head.  
Well crap, he’s out of his mind. Anko looked at Daisuke who slowly nodded and shifted his position, when she looked at Shin, she noticed his shocked expression. Damn it, now’s not the time to freeze, we have a kid to rescue.  
"That’s that’s …." Shin stammered.  
"What is it?" Anko hissed.  
"That’s the Kyuubi brat he’s got there." Both Anko’s and Daisuke’s eyes widened and looked over at the child on the ground, a mop of spiky sun kissed blond hair could still be seen even with the dirt and blood, the situation had just gone from bad to a level far beyond worst.  
Shin took a step back with a frightened look on his face. "We need to run away, the Kyuubi will kill us all."  
Anko tightened her grip on her kunai, as she looked at the situation, she had only heard stories about jinjurikis, and one going on a rampage was not something she wanted to see, the child didn’t seem to be awake or using the Kyuubi’s chakra, the situation could still be salvaged, all they needed to do was take down the man in front of them.  
"Shin get back in formation" Anko told him.  
"No to hell with this I want to live damn it." Shin yelled before he ran away.  
Anko and Daisuke’s shared a look before Anko’s free hand went near her pouch and Daisuke took a small step forward, Daisuke would distract the man and Anko would attack from afar to take the man down, if that failed she would get close to strike at an opening the man had.  
"Oh I guess it’ll be just me after all, that’s alright" the man told them before he quickly turned around and brought the kunai down on the child’s stomach and gutted him.  
Both Anko and Daisuke threw their kunai’s at the man, Anko’s hit the man in his right arm while Daisuke’s hit the man in his left shoulder, the man’s head was ducked low making a quick kill out of the question. They both began to run towards the man to tackle him and provide first aid while they still had time.  
"I did it, he’s finally dead, you can rest now Momo!" The man yelled. Anko and Daisuke could all but touch the man before a chakra burst occurred and threw them all back. The worst had happened, the child had tapped into Kyuubi’s chakra at some level.  
Anko was on the ground and she opened her eyes again, she could see Daisuke a few feet away coming around as well, her gaze shifted forward where she saw the child wrapped in a blood red chakra shroud that now started resembled a fox with two tails, his stomach wound seemed to be healing quickly. She could feel something wrong about that chakra, it seemed to be malevolent, though she noticed something strange about him. His eyes are closed.  
The blond man managed to get up and grabbed a bloody kunai, the one Daisuke had attacked him with, she realized, it had been dislodged when the man was thrown back, he was staring at the child.  
"I knew it, you're using him as your puppet Kyuubi! I won’t be denied." He yelled as he charged again. Only for the one of the chakra tails to rush forward and stop his attack and the other one to grab hold of the man’s torso and slamming the man onto the ground a few feet behind him. The chakra fox’s head turned upwards and opened it’s mouth, what followed was beyond strange as it seemed to eat the air itself as then it stopped moving and the chakra began to slowly disappear. That can’t be, did he stop it somehow? As the chakra disappeared the boy fell down onto the ground.  
The only thing Naruto would remember of that night would that of a woman with long purple hair and with two swords sheaths on her back, wielding two swords standing with her back towards him.  
________________________________________  
Inside the seal during the altercation  
The Kyuubi stirred in the seal, as he sensed what was occurring outside with his jailer, it could now see an opportunity to escape with the destruction of his jailor’s mind freedom seemed to be close at hand, he only had to wait for another moment before the opportunity presented itself and he jumped to seize it.  
What the Kyuubi did not expect was what happened next, as the his jailor drew more on his chakra and his senses expanded more, he could feel something familiar in the air around him, something that he had not felt in ages, something that all but begged him to taste it. He was so enthralled by this, that he didn’t even kill the human scum that threw itself at him. The Kyuubi used his host and began to take in the energy around him, it seemed so familiar to him, how could he have forgotten about it has beyond him.  
As the first drops of the energy reached him his large eyes widened, this is…., what is this? mana, magica, reiatsu? How do I know of these things?, he noticed the inside of his prison began to change its shape, large colored crystals appeared on the walls of the prison, his jail cell seemed to be transformed into a crystal cavern, with each crystal giving off a different color.  
He closed his eyes, as he absorbed more and more of the energy, memories began to assault his mind, it felt as if they had been long since buried but now they were rising to the surface with great speed, he screamed as they continued to assault his mind, memories upon memories rushed him. The Kyuubi opened his eyes as pain filled his senses and saw a glowing white crack of sorts appear on his left paw, as he looked at it he realized that it was spreading, more and more it grew and more and more appeared on his large body, on his tails, on his paws, on his snout.  
The Kyuubi roared in pain as the cracks enveloped his body and began to glow brighter and brighter until the he seemed as bright as the sun, and then everything stopped, for a brief moment the Kyuubi thought that perhaps he could recover, and in the next moment he exploded and small bits of red chakra scattered threw out the cell stopping in mid air and then quickly it began to gather once more into a single spot until it took the shape of a young man where the Kyuubi once stood.  
The man wore black pants and a black shirt, he had pale skin, a round shaped face, earth brown eyes, and very short brown hair, as the man blinked and looked at his surroundings he felt a pain in his back and fell to the ground trying to grab onto the floor as the pain swept threw his body, it felt as is he was on fire and his bones were breaking. Once the pain passed he looked behind him and saw a young looking woman with pale skin, a heart shaped face, long scarlet hair, and chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a grey kimono with the lower side blue, the outline yellow and a red scar like symbol on the left side of her generous chest.  
"Who are you?" The man asked.  
"You already know that, I am part of you" she gave him a warm smile as she knelt down placed her right hand on his face,"your first true act after your return and you created me, it was for the same reason you cherished Bianca’s company, even with all her faults" she said in a disdained tone of voice, "you wanted companionship to help end the eternal loneliness. Now if you are done asking questions whose answers you already know I believe we have work to do", she said looking towards the bars of their cage.  
The man grunted and nodded, "Ah you're right," he said scratching the back of his head. I kind of knew she wouldn’t like Bianca.  
"Of course I am" she told him in tone that made it seem like the most natural thing in the world.  
"What should I call you?"  
The woman placed one of her hands at her chin, "Sayaka, that name is acceptable, we treasured that name at one time."  
"Sayaka it is then." The man got up and slowly approached the bars of the seal, Sayaka following at his side, before they stopped and their eyes took yellow glow as they scanned the darkness in front of them before they returned to normal. "The kid’s mind has been threw hell and his body isn’t far behind, I’m going to need to focus on rebuilding quite a few parts and repair others as well, most of all though I’m going to do something about that seal that’s affecting his mind."  
"So you will create a false front"  
"Yes, I figure if anyone comes looking they should find what they expect, we will work on the real thing."  
Sayaka nodded her head. "Do you have any idea about why he’s core has such a dark tainted feeling to it?"  
"No, not truly, it is something to investigate, as are these," he told her stepping between the bars and out of the seal as he pointed to strange symbols that adorned the upper half of the seal, and were all but invisible.  
Sayaka looked at them with a curious expression, "strange, a seal of the Shinigami should not have runes upon it, what did actually happen during the sealing? the memories of that night are fractured after a point."  
The man shook his head and crossed his arms, "that’s something else to investigate, it appears things went more south during the sealing than we originally thought. But for now we need to begin the healing processes on the child’s mind, and the first step will be to stop him from using my old form’s chakra now that his physical wounds are healed."  
"If your going to add the basics to the child’s mind will you use our faces? your parents faces are not clear enough."  
The man smiled, "Yeah, I’m sure she made a great mom, and we already have my memories to use as a template." They both raised their hands and were soon enveloped in a golden flame.  
"I’ll search for a path to freedom once we’re done here."  
The man nodded, "right and I’ll begin creation of the new realm."  
"Eventually though", Sayaka began, "we’re going to have to investigate your awakening in more depth, simply remembering the truth after absorbing the magical energies found in the forest seems a bit too convenient."  
"It could still be a coincidence, a lucky chain of events, the wounds the child received, his young age and the magical energies found in this part of the forest seem rather strong, perhaps something from the past era left it’s mark here that awoke a distant memory. I’m more concerned about my defeat and transformation into the Juubi." He smilled, "at the end it looked like a simple human defeated me."  
"Do you see him as what could have been if you had taken a different path to gain power?"  
"Perhaps, though I’m unsure if even his strength would have been enough to fight against The Legion, it’s still an interesting alternative to consider, a path I may have walked."  
The two stopped speaking as they began to focus more on their tasks.  
________________________________________  
Two men stood near a bed that had a small child upon hooked to several medical devices, one of the men had his eyes closed and arms raised towards the child with his hands in a square shape.  
The first of the two men was a light-skinned old man of below-average stature with short spiked grey hair and had a long and thick goatee, he had pronounced cheekbones, a prominent crease across his forehead, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, a few liver-spots on his face and he also had several lines running vertically under the outer corners of each eyes that reached his cheeks.  
The second man had blond hair reaching his shoulders, which he wore spiky on top and let it flow freely on his back, he had green pupil less eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line, he wore the standard shinobi flak jacket over a grey outfit, complete with hand-guards and forehead protector. The second man opened his eyes and lowered his hands once more.  
"Well, what did you discover?"The first man asked.  
"A myriad of things Hokage-sama," the old man made a get on with it motion, "the bad news is that his mind has shut down in many ways, but the good news is that it is slowly restoring itself, I’ve helped the processes along as best as I could. His mind seems to be repressing the memory of what happened that night. It will take a while for his mind to recover and he will not awaken from this state until then, his mind is to broken to attempt anything major, I recommend a few more session so I can monitor the processes."  
The old kage nodded. "Hmm, good, and the other thing?"  
"I couldn’t find his connection to the Kyuubi, if it exits it could be hidden or closed off after the traumatic event, but considering the state his mind is in perhaps I simply could not find it as it is in some part I couldn’t accesses yet. Once his mind is in better shape I can search for it once more, I can do so during our other sessions if you desire Hokage-sama."  
"Hmm, yes that would for the best, very well thank you."  
"If I may Hokage-sama"  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"I would recommend removing Uzumaki from the orphanage the few memories of that place that I have found are not particularly good"  
"Oh? What did they contain to make you suggest such a thing, children rough housing each other is normal"  
"It appeared that he was treated quite harshly there Hokage-sama, one vivid memory was one morning when someone bumped into him and the caretakers of the orphanage took him and locked him into his room for the day, he was denied food and not allowed to go to the bathroom that day, as punishment for his actions. The other few memories had him not being allowed to play with the toys they had at the orphanage, given only the scraps that remained when they ate. It all looked quite bleak, his room was beyond deplorable, it all reminded me of the prisoner camps during the war, his only real happy memory was when you came to visit him Hokage-sama"  
The old kage sighed and nodded, a thoughtful look on his face, "I see, thank you Taigo you may go now" Taigo nodded and left the room.  
The third Hokage turned towards the child’s bed once more. "Boar", he spoke in an authoritarian tone of voice. Behind him a figure jumped out of the shadows and took a kneeling position behind him. "What have you discovered in the investigation?"  
"The man who attacked Uzumaki was named Izaemon Tōdō, chunin rank, part of the regular forces, we confirmed that he had been drinking heavily earlier at the Rusty Kunai"  
"The few people that saw him afterwards mentioned how he seemed inebriated, we confirmed that he was heading towards the general direction of the orphanage. After interrogating the caretakers of the orphanage, we learned that they did not attempt to stop the man when they saw him or report the fact that he had taken Uzumaki, hoping in their own words to get rid of the demon once and for all. Not all the caretakers were aware of the situation and there are those who weren’t working the day of the incident"  
"And Naruto’s Anbu guard?"  
"He had taken an extended break, once he returned to his post, he didn’t check if Uzumaki was in his room, he simply stood guard outside the room, which is where we found him."  
"I see" continue.  
"After taking young Uzumaki, Izaemon proceeded to the Forest of Death where he began to torture him. A patrol team around the forest consisting of chunins Mitarashi Anko, Ono Daisuke and Inaho Shin, discovered the two as Izaemon had entered the forest threw a gate that was on the team’s patrol route. The team mentioned how Izaemon looked unhinged, and rambled, once Uzumaki’s identity became clear Inoha Shin fled, leaving his teammates behind. The two remaining chunins made a plan to subdue Izaemon, however before it could be acted upon, Izaemon stabbed Uzumaki in the stomach and gutted him, the two then attacked Izaemon and the wounds on his body suggest they managed to injure him with kunais. However they were all thrown back when Uzumaki tapped into the Kyuubi’s chakra and the chakra created a two tailed fox like construct around his body. It slammed Izaemon into the ground using one of the tails when Izaemon attempted to attack Uzumaki again. We are uncertain of the validity of the next part as it does not make much sense. It appears that Uzumaki in his transformed state quoting chunin Mitarashi simply began to eat the air itself and then he stopped moving and the Kyuubi’s chakra around him began to slowly disappear."  
"Strange, and what did Ono say about this act?"  
"From his point of view the fox construct simply stared at the sky with its mouth open and then faded away"  
"Proceed"  
"After the chakra construct faded away Uzumaki collapsed on the ground. It was at this point that Izaemon attempted to attack him once more but was stopped by the Anbu Cat"  
"What was Cat doing there?"  
"She and her team were training, going threw an old training regiment that new recruits used to run, one of her teammates was a sensor who picked up on the chakra burst and alerted them to it. One of the team members returned to alert us of the situation while the others went to investigate"  
"Izaemon died from his wounds, the medical report cites blood loss from the injuries inflicted on him by Mitarashi, Ono and Cat and internal organ damage from being slammed into the ground by Uzumaki. The cause of death was brain damage resulted from Uzumaki’s attack, the Anbu present there provided first aid to keep him alive, but didn’t notice the injury to his brain, he died while being transported to the a holding cell making interrogation impossible"  
The old kage had a thoughtful look on his face and remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke. "Very well, though someone needs to remind Naruto-kun’s Anbu guard about when he is allowed to take breaks and their duration, see to it"  
"Yes Hokage-sama"  
________________________________________  
When Naruto awoke he felt strange, he had experienced such wonderful dreams, he remembered feeling the presence of a caring mother and father, some who cuddled him when he was young, who taught him how walk, to speak and write, and actually playing with friends. But now those peoples faces seemed to blur more and more, he couldn’t truly remember how the looked like anymore.  
As he looked around the room he was in he noticed it was far larger than his room at the orphanage and far nicer, the bed he was on looked very big, it was comfortable, the sheets were clean, his pillows were soft. Two small wooden drawers where near the head of the bed, one on each side, a window was on right side of the room, with the shades drawn closed, a wooden desk with two chairs was a bit farther from the window, near it was a large filed bookshelf and on the left side of the room was a large wooden wardrobe with silver handles and the room’s door. He noticed that the walls had pictures of different place, one was of a forest with a river running threw it, one with mountains who’s peaks were covered in snow, another one looked like a garden filled with flowers. Where am I? A small knock on the door brought his attention to it.  
"Yes?"  
The woman that entered wore dark blue kimono with a red sash around her waist, she had long scarlet hair that covered her right eye, pale skin, a heart shaped face and chocolate brown eyes, she seemed familiar to him for some reason he couldn’t exactly place.  
"Ah you’re finally awake Naruto-kun". She spoke in warm tone of voice, and then took a chair from near the desk and brought it next to the bed and sat down.  
"Where am I mam?"  
"In my home, more specifically your room, if you desire it" She told him in a warm caring voice.  
Naruto’s eyes bulged at that, this place is my room!? Did someone she adopt me? "Ano what do you mean mam? Did you adopt me?!" He asked in a hopeful tone of voice, with an underline tone of uncertainty.  
"That is a bit of a long story Naruto-kun, to start off with, my name is Sayaka and my other half’s name is Yukimura, we’ve nursed you back to health after you were injured. Now Naruto-kun I need to ask you a question allright?" Naruto nodded. "What’s the last thing you remember?"  
Naruto rubbed his head with both hands. "I was dreaming, they were some really great dreams"  
"And before that?"  
"I think I was at the orphanage but I’m not sure, I think there someone with two sharp thingys with their back towards me, but it’s all a blur"  
The woman raised an eyebrow at that, "I think you mean swords Naruto-kun"  
"Is that what they're called?"  
"Yes. Do you remember how that person got in front of you?"  
"No mam"  
The woman sighed. "Unfortunately you were injured not long ago Naruto-kun and myself and my other half nursed you back to health"  
"Thank you mam"  
"It’s quite alright Naruto-kun", the woman looked towards the door, "Now I do believe that you can enter as well." After she said those words a man entered the room, he had pale skin, a round shaped face, earth brown eyes, and very short brown hair, he was wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and was barefoot.  
"Hello there Naruto, as my dear Sayaka-chan told you my name is Yukimura"  
"Hello sir"  
"How you got here and who I truly am, is tied to you in many ways, the man told him as he slowly neared the foot of the bed, tell me what do you know about the Kyuubi, Naruto?"  
"Um I know the Yondaime defeated it, I know there’s a festival with fun stuff but I’m not allowed to go, I only hear about it"  
The man had an annoyed expression on his face, "Well defeat is the right word all right, the Yondaime did defeat the Kyuubi but he didn’t kill it he did something else to it entirely"  
Naruto asked as he tilted his head. "What did he do?"  
"Tell me Naruto have you ever wondered why people treat you so differently? Why they look at you with such cold eyes for no reason?"  
A flash of pain crossed Naruto’s face. "Yes" he told them in a teary tone of voice. To Naruto’s surprise Sayaka moved next to him on the bed and hugged him, it felt so strange to him, he couldn’t remember someone doing something similar, and yet felt nice, the woman gently placed him on her lap and continued to hug him.  
Yukimura let out an exasperated sigh. "The Yondaime couldn’t truly kill the Kyuubi so he locked it away into someone, and that person would become the Kyuubi’s jailor"  
"What?" Naruto asked, shock clear on his face. "But why couldn’t the Yondaime destroy the Kyuubi?"  
"Naruto do you know what a biju is?"  
"No sir"  
"It is a being of pure chakra, even if its body is destroyed in time it will reform and return, if there are ways to kill one humans haven’t found it, and the Kyuubi was such a being. The Yondaime had a few choices to make during the battle with the Kyuubi, in the end he decided to lock the Kyuubi away in someone, can you guess who that was?"  
"Me?" Sayaka hugged him tighter.  
"Yes". Yukimura told him in a somber tone.  
"So, everything has been his fault? all the glares? The people being mean to me? All because of him?"  
"Naruto the Yondaime did what he thought was right, whether it was the right choice or not is highly debatable all things considered. And that brings me to who I am and why I’m here now. You see Naruto while the Kyuubi’s chakra is still inside of you, the Kyuubi as the people knew it is no more."  
"What happened to it?" Naruto asked in a confused tone of voice.  
"He has reclaimed his divinity". This time it was Sayaka who answered him  
"What?"  
"He has become a god once more" Sayaka answered.  
"The Kyuubi’s a god?!" Naruto yelled.  
"He was a god before he became the Kyuubi, just like he was human before that, and now he simply remembered what he once was." Sayaka told him in calm and firm tone of voice.  
"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.  
"Because I was the Kyuubi not long ago." Yukimura answered him.  
"What?! You’re the Kyuubi?!"  
"I was the Kyuubi, not anymore though"  
"But you look so human, you don’t look like anything special." Naruto as soon as he spoke this Naruto heard Sayaka snicker behind him.  
Yukimura dropped his head down and spoke in a depressed tone of voice. "Well, this is how I looked when I was human and I looked just like this when I started on my path to godhood"  
"Wait, you were human?"  
"Yes at one point I was human like you are, but things went down hill and I became something else entirely, eventually I ended up becoming a god, though it was not a pleasant process"  
"If he was the Kyuubi, then what are you?" Naruto asked looking at Sayaka.  
"I am a part of him." Naruto gave her a confused look."He created me at an unconscious level using his own power after reclaiming his godhood, using his power and memories of someone he cared about he made me in her image."  
"Can you just make people?he asked looking at Yukimura and then at Sayaka. "Are you really alive?"  
"It’s complicated", Yukimura answered, "to explain everything about the creation of life would take too long, but she is alive from a certain point of view."  
"Point of view?"  
"How a person see’s things"  
"We are getting off track again, we should return to more important matters." Sayaka stressed.  
"Right", Yukimura gave her a nod, "Naruto right now a part of me is still tied to you because of the Yondaime, I personally want my freedom and to be whole once more and doing so requires that part that you have inside of you. To get it back I only have a few options. The first would be to force my way out of the seal, but that destroys the chakra and while I could gather it again in time this option has you dying as well." Naruto tensed at that. "Don’t worry I’m not going to do it." Yukimura told him waving his hand.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you two are alike." Sayaka told him. "You have something in common with Yukimura and even the woman in whose image I am made, you were all orphans and went threw great pain, you know the pain of loneliness quite well Naruto-kun" She told him as she hugged him tighter.  
"The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it?" Yukimura asked Naruto. "You see I eventually found people that helped me, I found someone to teach me, I found a family" Yukimura smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "It’s why I will not hurt you Naruto"  
"That and the fact that I would kick his ass if he tried." Sayaka pipped in.  
Yukimura sighed and lowered his head. "You ruined a rather emotional moment Sayaka-chan and an emotional bonding moment as well."  
"And yet it is the truth and it still stands true."  
"Huh I really made you in her image didn’t I?"  
"Yes, I have the potential to whip you in many ways."  
Naruto couldn’t help it he let out a small chuckle, before he placed both his hands over his mouth and a panicked look mired his face.  
"Oh it looks’s like someone finds our little talk amusing," Sayaka said as she kissed the top of Naruto’s head. "You should see what the original would do to him, if you think I’m bad she’d leave you gob smacked."  
"It’s alright to laugh Naruto, don’t be afraid." Yukimura then ruffled his hair again. "My second option is to stay with you until we can unlock the seal and I can leave without killing you, time in which myself and Sayaka-chan here would train you in all we could if you accept."  
"You would do that?" Naruto asked in a bewildered tone of voice.  
"Yes, just like other people did for me I would do so for you. I’m not going to lie to you Naruto, your life will most likely be filled with hardships. Being marked with that seal means that you will have to become a shinobi whether you like it or not. It makes’s a weapon out of you for the village even more than the regular shinobi. The shinobi world itself is full of lies and manipulation and your life will be no exception, you will need to be able to see threw those and turn them around."  
"Turn them around?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, sometimes you can turn the tide on your enemies and trap them in their own machinations." Seeing Naruto’s confused face, "it means you can use your enemies lies and plans against them" Sayaka answered.  
"Can you tell me who my parents are?"  
Both Yukimura and Sayake tensed at this and Yukimura answered. "We will discover this and when the time comes tell you."  
"Then I want to do it, please train me" Naruto told them in an exuberant tone of voice and both Yukimura and Sayaka smiled.  
________________________________________  
Yuji Ueda awoke startled from his restless slumber, the dreams had gotten worse recently, he brought a hand to wipe his forehead and noticed he was covered in sweat once more, he cursed again, he hated the country he was in and the island he was on. He looked around his room, it was a modest room, but adequately lit. The walls were painted in dark rose, broken up by drape like, stark white curtains on the windows; the smell of sweat and mold filled the room. Yuji got out of the bed and went to the bathroom and began to wash, soon he could leave this place behind and return to Kumo, he looked in the bathroom mirror, his face looked more withdrawn, his brown hair looked unwashed and unkempt, he now had a small dark stubble, the hair looked to go every which way, he rubbed his chin and looked at his lower neck, Yuji shook his head, he would shave later.

After he finished washing, Yuji got dressed, black shinobi sandals and a pair of black pants and a grey Kumo flak jacket, leaving one of his shoulders exposed, he tied his Kumo hiate around his neck and placed his pouches with kunai and shuriken around his right and left legs, the last piece, a scroll container, he tied to his waist. Before he left he cast a glance at the room, he had left his blouse in the room, the humidity was too great to wear such a thing, he locked the door and made his way downstairs.

Yuji didn’t eat anything even with his stomach grumbling he didn’t feel hungry, he blamed the heat and humidity on the island, he crossed the road from the hotel he was staying at to enter the bar across from it. Yuji took a seat at the bar and made a small hand sign, and the bartender, Shougo, a fat man, with long greasy black hair, and a short beard, gave him a large smile, the man’s teeth were yellow and a few were missing, he was wearing a white T-shirt with yellow sweat stains, black short pants and yellow slippers.

"Still here my foreign friend." Shougo smiled once more as he placed Yuji’s order in front of him.

Yuji grunted and quickly emptied his glass. "Yes, still here." He made another sign for the bartender to fill up the glass again. Yuji had been on the island for a week already, he had taken a simple C – rank mission to deliver a scroll to someone on a small island in Water Country, he thought it would be easy pocket money; sadly a problem arose when he arrived on the island. The person he was to deliver the scroll too had left for the main island of the country, apparently some sort of problem had occurred with a family member of his and he was needed in the country, but he was supposed to return in a week. Yuji had enquired about the man’s destination, but the people were uncertain as the man had mentioned that he may be needed to travel to several places. Sadly Yuji couldn’t go searching for the man in the country, there were problems in Water Country and Kiri, the last thing he needed was to get the attention of the people there, with things so tense his presence could only make things worse. So he could only wait on the small island for the client to return, he wouldn’t give to scroll to anyone else but the client, that had been the mission, deliver the scroll to the client and no one else, and he would do so. He emptied his glass once more and placed it back down, the drinks helped calm him down somewhat.

"Still having trouble sleeping my friend?" Shougo asked.

"Yes, I don’t know how you people manage to deal with the humidity here." He told the bartender as he wiped his forehead again.

Shougo shrugged his shoulders, "You get used to it my friend", he let out a breath, "still many people are having trouble sleeping nowadays, it started roughly a year ago, I don’t know why. If you want my friend I have a package coming in later, it can help me make a special drink."

"What kind of drink?" Yuji inquired; he needed something to get threw the last two days until the client returned.

"One that helps ensures you have a dreamless sleep my friend." Shougo told him with a wide smile.

"How much?"

"How much is a good night’s rest worth my friend?" Shougo made a hand sign for money.

Yuji gritted his teeth. "Fine, you damn shark, when can you have it ready?"

Shougo smiled once more. "Tonight my friend, the package should be here in the afternoon and it’ll take a few hours to make, I’d tell you to go buy some sweets or pick up a coconut or two to eat afterwards, the taste is…" he appeared to stumble for words… "exotic, yes exotic!"

"Very well," Yuji placed the money he owed for the drinks on the bar and left, he resolved to explore the island once more to pass the time.

As Yuji walked around the island he couldn’t explain why it was so hot, it was still morning, and autumn had already arrived, it shouldn’t had been so hot, the humidity only added to the rather oppressive atmosphere, it made everything feel sticky. Yuji didn’t know how many hours he walked around the island, it wasn’t that big of a place, it most likely only had a few hundred people, he doubted any one of them had ever heard of the shinobi wars or knew of the events of the outside world.

At one point the island had been used as a way station for the voyages to the western continent, the sea leading to the place was rough and storms upon it were frequent, the Elemental Nations had made contact with the other continent but sadly many ships were lost on the voyages between the two continents, far to many for people’s taste and so the ships going there slowly dwindled. Though a few ships still left for the place it was often a long journey with its own perils, still ships from the other continent arrived from time to time, they seemed to have persisted and managed to chart some sea routes, the ships would arrive from time to time in The Land of Sea and in the Land of Tea, the sea routes leading to the Land of Water were apparently far to dangerous to use, a part of the sea near The Land of Water had always had it’s own problems since ancient times.

As Yuji stopped he didn’t know how he had arrived at the beach, but he recognized the place, he had been here days before, he seemed to always end up at this place during his walks for some reason. The ocean here seemed to have a mysterious beauty to it, something you couldn’t explain in words and yet felt drawn to it. As Yuji gazed towards the ocean he could swear that for a flicker of a moment that he saw a black spot forming on a part of the ocean as if something was rising from the deep, all the while he could hear a sweet song that was luring him towards the ocean. He shook his head, he should return to the hotel and get something to eat and then just wait for Shougo to get the drink ready. As he began heading back a small noise from behind him drew his attention, he slowly reached for a kunai with his right hand while looking behind him. Yuki spotted a young girl, no older then ten years old, she had long chestnut colored hair, a heart shaped face, and green eyes, she looked skinnier then the other children he had seen on the island, the girl wore a sleeveless tattered beige robe with patches in some places and had a crown of flowers on her head.

"You’re here for the celebration mister." The girl stated.

Yuji simply looked at her. "The celebration?" He asked, perhaps it was some local thing; he wouldn’t mind something to help pass the time.

The girl smiled, nodded and pointed in the direction she came from, where a path could be seen, the girl gently took his left hand and started leading him down the path.

Yuji hesitated for a moment, it could be a trap, but he had seen no shinobi on the island or someone that looked to even remotely posses shinobi training. In the end, he decided to let the girl lead him to where she wanted. The trip was short; the girl appeared to be following the beaten path, in the distance Yuji could see a few people and hear all sorts of noises, he briefly asked himself if those were songs of some kind. When he arrived with the girl at their destination the scene before him was that of forty to fifty people gathered around in circles in several places. Yuji and the girl approached one of the circles, the people around the fire were passing a long pipe from which they puffed something, a person there wore a tattered green cloak and a large blue intricate mask, while around the outer ring of the circle people were singing. Something Yuji noticed was how close to each other the people sat, they all wore the some tattered robes as the girl, to his surprise a few people were sharing the same cloths, the people around the outer ring of the circle swayed from side to side with the rhythm of the songs. He noticed three girls with long chestnut colored hair had their hair tied together in a braid, the girls gently swayed from side to side as they sang their song, their eyes were half lidded, they were so close to each that the lines showing their separate bodies seemed to slowly disappear. The girl squeezed Yuji’s hand and quickly pulled him towards the circle around the fire; he followed numbly and failed to realize how he felt more relaxed, how his steps felt lighter and how a cloud seemed to have blocked out any other thoughts.

As Yuji sat down in the circle amongst the men and women there, he noticed the person with the green cloak and the blue intricate mask pass him the pipe, Yuji took the pipe but kept looking at the person’s mask, the face looked beautiful to him, it had a rectangle form, full fleshy lips, barely parted as if to whisper something, a secret between the two of them, the mask had six white lines around it’s cheeks, two lines from it’s forehead down to it’s chin, with strange symbols that his brain had troubled understanding. The masked person made a sign for Yuji to smoke from the pipe, he nodded and began to puff from the pipe, inhaling deeply before letting the smoke out, he slowly relaxed even more, Yuji took another puff from the pipe before he passed it to the next person, he could all but feel his muscles taking the substance from the pipe within his body, absorbing it slowly.

Yuji couldn’t remember how many times the pipe was passed around the circle, how many times it reached him again and he took another puff from it. Time seemed to pass as night seemed to roll onwards and surround them, the fire in front of Yuji slowly grew more and more intense. As Yuji’s head grew heavier he slowly heard the songs once more and realized he could understand a few of them, he shook his head and tried to pay attention to them.

"Flesh to flesh, unity once more, flesh to flesh, the time of our lord’s return draws near, flesh to flesh, unity once more, soon we shall be one once more, flesh to flesh, unity once more, soon our god shall rise once more."

Yuji shook his head and looked for the girls singing, to his utter disgust he found them and his stomach turned at the sight of them, the girls bodies seemed warped now, they were united, the lines that separated their bodies had disappeared, their shoulders were conjoined, their heads as well, the new body now only head four eyes, the mouths all spoke as one, perfectly in sync with each other. He looked away from the girls, now a monstrous thing, and towards the ocean, it looked black now, inviting even, suddenly the people began to rise from the ground, he himself did so as well almost unconsciously, his body seemed to move on its own.  
They all seem to slowly move towards the ocean, the grotesque body of the girls made its way towards the ocean, he noticed the thing only had four legs and seem to stumble forward trying to balance its monstrous body. He and the rest of the people moved slowly towards the ocean and entered it, the ocean felt so warm and inviting, it was as if he had returned to his childhood home, he felt like someone had placed a blanket around his shoulders and he was back in his room once more safe and sound. Yuji didn’t realize when he had submerged under the ocean and began to swim towards a place that called him towards it, the water offered no resistance to him, it felt like the ocean was pushing him forward, attempting to aid him as best it could, lending him what little strength it possessed. As he made his was forward he could see fish passing him by as if fleeing from something, beckoning him to do so as well, he pushed forward, he could see the people that swam with him had renounced their cloths, he hoped that he would not spot the monstrous body of those girls. Soon Yuji could hear a sound in the distance that grew louder and louder as he continued down his road.

BUMP, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP

Yuji pushed forward, the sound echoed within his body, his heart began to beat faster and faster now. Bump, Bump, Bump, BumP

BUMp, BUMp, BUMp, BUMp

The noise was still there, but he didn’t mind, it only helped giving him greater speed now.

BUMp, BUMp, BUMp, Bump

As Yuji moved forward he could see the people in front of him lowering themselves toward the ocean floor and looked to have been swallowed by it.

BUMp, BUMp, Bump, Bump

When Yuji reached the place where the other people disappeared, he saw a large chasm and something on the bottom of it, he began to make his way towards it.

BUMP, BUmp, Bump, Bump.

Slowly as Yuji made his way towards the bottom of the chasm and he could make out a black temple, obsidian perhaps he thought, seaweed did not touch the temple walls, peaks of solid matter four feet tall at their apex and two feet thick with flat sides and smooth upper surfaces which met at very obtuse angles arouse from the top of the temple, it had an ancient splendor to it, intricate markings adorned the temple walls, Yuji realized they were the same symbols that adorned the mask of the green robed person from the circle around the fire.

BUMP, Bump, Bump, Bump

As he got closer to it Yuji knew he could get inside of the temple, the walls could do little to stop him.

BUMp, Bump, Bump, Bump

As soon as Yuji got close to the walls of the temple he passed threw them, he could see the cracks in the walls as he passed threw them.

BUmp, Bump, Bump, Bump.

After Yuji passed threw the walls he continued slowly threw the water a bit more and Yuji could see what lay in the temple, it looked like a gigantic mountain of flesh, slowly wreathing, he began to make his way towards it just like the others. The closer he got to the mountain of flesh, Yuji saw walls of flesh that arouse from the mountain and slowly absorbed the other people around the mountain. Yuji could hear a small voice telling him to turn back, but it sounded like a whisper in the dark coming from a distant cavern. He began swimming towards the mountain of flesh and now he could see the faces of people on the mountain, he could see limbs, arms and legs, even patches of hair, the faces turned towards to him, their eyes opened and their lips moved together. Yuji moved towards them his arms out stretched, he wanted to touch the mountain for it to absorb him as well, he could all but see the face within the mountain at it’s core, a beautiful blue face with full fleshy lips, the mask of the green robed person failed to do it justice, the mask was a pale imitation of the real thing who’s beauty eclipsed everything he had ever seen in his life. Yuji slowly drifted towards the mountain, walls of flesh with eyes and mouths arouse to surround him, a small voice still shouted that he should turn away, he ignored it, why would he ever turn away from such a thing. As he got closer to the mountain he could see a had arise from it, a pale female hand reaching towards him, the faces all looked at him, singing to him, he reached out towards the stretched hand with his own hands, wanting and needing to touch it. The walls of flesh slowly surrounded him, but he didn’t care, he was getting closer to the outstretched hand, soon he would be one with the others, flesh to flesh, soon we shall be one once more.

Bump, Bump, Bump, Bump

Yuji could hear his heart beat and that of his god, it was the same now, and they would be one. He was only a few centimeters away from the hand, from his god, from his home; he could feel the heat coming from the hand, the energy emanating from it. Just a few more inches, he could almost feel the current that would arise from the other body when they touched how his flesh would become one with the others, he would dream the dreams of his god, and he would forever hear the words of his god. Now he was an inch away from the hand, he could feel the energy from his god traveling threw his body, he could feel the processes of joining with his god, he could…. a loud sharp sound seemed to boom in the distance and Yuji felt himself pulling away from his god, he could he see the startled looks of the faces, saddened by his departure.

Yuji jumped out of his bed and hit the floor, he was covered in sweat, he looked around and realized he was back in his room and it appeared to be evening, he heard a rooster again, Yuji felt a great rage within himself and wanted to strangle the rooster for what he had dared to do. He stopped and brought a hand to his head, he didn’t know why he felt such a great a rage anymore, he tried to think about it but came up with nothing, he shook his head, the dreams!, they had gotten far worse then before, he remembered some sort of grotesque mountain of flesh that lay under the ocean, his stomach turned, why did he ever dream about such a thing was unknown to him. Yuki arouse and went to the bathroom as he washed he tried to remember how he had gotten back to his room, he had walked around the island and it’s beaches, the heat must have gotten to him he concluded, it didn’t matter anymore he would finish washing up and then head over to the bar and wait for Shougo to make his special drink, he only needed to last two more days, as soon as his client returned he would leave the island even if it meant swimming all the way back to Kumo.  
________________________________________  
Review away  
Constructive criticism or pointing out a possible errors/issues within the story is always welcomed.  
Check out my profile page for polls.  
________________________________________  
AN :  
I think I did a good job with the first part up until the Kyuubi goes boom, the second part got changed quite a few times, likewise the dialog between the three isn't what I hoped it would be.  
I scrapped a lot of scenes from this chapter, another five scenes were supposed to be added as well.  
Konoha shinobi had every right to think that they were better that the other nations becomes they didn’t know that Konoha had it’s own jinjuriki since it’s foundation, add the fact that it’s never mentioned if Mito and Kushina used Kyuubi’s power during their lives or if Kushina used it during the war and I think there’s some truth to it. A lot of people died during the Kyuubi’s attack, heck search Kyuubi attack on youtube and just look at the damage the bijudama did, how many houses did it destroy? How many people died there? Oh yes some ran for the shelters like during the invasion, but consider this, it was during the night, or late evening, the Kyuubi appeared right in the village, no explosions to act as a warning like during the invasion, just sudden death and destruction. It must have done some damage before the shinobi rallied, add the fact that some people were probably paralyzed with fear and injured and the body count just rises.  
So Anko was 10 when she graduated from the academy and made chunin at 12, here she’s 16 and Orochimaru betrayed the village 3 years ago.  
I got the idea for the braid's part from a picture on 9gag.  
I recommend reading a few of H.P. Lovecraft's stories, or getting the audio books to them.  
I wanted to describe the girl's new body while underwater but decided to skip it.  
________________________________________  
Small thoughts on Naruto chapter 661  
Does anyone else think that Kishi is going for the Digimon Season 2 ending? The whole heroes are stuck in a world of illusions where things are as they desire and the main character has to awaken them. I would love for Naruto to reach Sakura’s dream world and see that it’s her and Sasuke married with kids and him no where to be seen, that I hope would kill any feelings he still has for her. On the same note him reaching Hinata’s world where the two of them have a family would be nice, or Hinata’s having her way with his clones.  
It look’s like Kishi really like’s fanfiction, a few fics do have Naruto becoming the new Juubi jinjuriki and Sasuke giving him his eyes. Meh Naruto still has the chakra from all the biju, I’m guessing it’s going to be him vs Madara with Sasuke throwing Hashirama’s jutsu in the mix. If Gaara uses that medical jutsu to revive him I call major bullshit.  
Sasuke, uh well how do you think he will survive : option a) Sakura save’s him, b) Karin save’s him, c) Orochimaru save’s him, d) he pull’s a Zetsu out of his own ass and heal’s himself, e ) same shit Danzo pulled only with a twist, knowing Kishi, Sasuke will have unlimited continues, something like heal any wound that would kill you for the cost of a normal bunshin, another secret power of the sharingan.  
So did anyone else laugh their ass off after the last page where Sasuke got stabbed by Madara? I just want Sasuke to know that how he feel’s right now is how Sakura feels 90% of the time, look’s like she’s going to do something useful and then bam she’s useless again and needs someone to rescue her, case in point trying to take on one of the mini Juubi’s and failing, big surprise, and needing a man to rescue her. A lot of people were saying that it’s Sasuke’s time to shine, well ha he shined alright for a few pages he really did, well okay not in the remotely useful kind of way more like he looked kind of cool but hey that’s something.  
Madara using Hashirama’s words, nice touch I liked it.


End file.
